Why Mommy
by kaliy-moon07
Summary: When Bella was little and Charlie still came to see her in Arizona, Renee told him that he couldn't come to see Bella anymore, takes place when Bella is on the air plane on her way to Washington.


Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight or the characters.

Claimer: i do own the poem in the story for it is of my own writing and creativity.

Poem = _poem_

Summary: When Bella was little and Charlie still came to see her in Arizona, Renee told him that he couldn't come to see Bella anymore, takes place when Bella is on the air plane on her way to Washington.

Bella looked out the window of the plane, her eyes glazed over as her mind was encased with memories of what had gone on after Charlie stoped coming to visit her in Arizona.

***Flash Back***

**"Charlie I don't want you to come over anymore." Renee said with a cold look in her eyes, something flashed across her face when Charlies eyes filled with tears. **

**"Why can't I see her anymore Renee?" he asked his voice cracking, Bella watched from the top of the stairs as her mother broke ((sp?)) her fathers heart, and she couldn't do anything.**

**"daddy...don't go." Bella whispered as tears slid down her face.**

*** End Flash Back ***

"Ms, will you please buckle your seat belt, we will be landing in a few minutes." a flight attendent said as she gently nudged Bella on the sholder, Bella turned her head toward the woman and nodded.

"Thank you." Bella said as she redid her seatbelt and continued to stare out the window watching as the clouds engulfed the plane as they headed toward the ground. Her grip on the arm rest tightened as she felt the plane turn to circle around the landing strip. _'I can't waite until I see dad again'_ she thought as the plane went lower. She heard the wheels come out and felt the plane touch the ground and bounced back up.

_Was it my fault mommy,_

_Am I to blame,_

With her carry on bag in hand, Bella made her way toward the bagage claim area and found her two suit cases, and then started to look for Charlie. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a black poster with "Welcome home Bella!!" written in silver glitter.

_For all your problems,_

_For all your pain,_

"Bella!" Charlie yelled, smiling as he waved his daughter over, Bella walked quickly but carefully over to him and droped her stuff just in time to get caught in Charlies hug, "I've missed you Bells." he said his voice cracking a bit. Tears welled up in Bella's eyes,

"I missed you too dad, I really did."

_Was it my fault,_

_That you made bad choices,_

Bella looked watched the trees pass by as they sped through the streets in the cruiser. "How have you been dad?" she asked as she turned her head to Charlie who looked at her and then looked back at the road.

"Well, to tell you the truth Bells, its been really busy, there have been a couple of bear attacks in the last few months, we got a new doctor, and that is about it." Charlie said as he made left turn. Bella nodded her head and smiled as she saw the "Welcome to Forks" sign.

_'I can't belive I'm acually away from her !' _ Bella thought as a memorie filled her head of what had started to happen the last few years she spent in Arizona.

*** Flash back ***

**"Mom where were you today?" Bella asked as her mother stumbled through the front door,**

**"Shut the hell up!" Renee yelled as she through the beer bottle at **

**Bella, who had managed to duck just in time.**

_Leaving me alone,_

_To party and get wasted,_

**Bella looked at the clock and sighed, it was 2 in the morining and her mother still wasn't home. **_'Where are you momma?'_** was the last thought that ran through her head before she went to sleep**

*** End Flash Back ***

_I promise to be good,_

_I'll really try,_

Bella subconsously (( A.N: i know i'm spelling some words wrong. so get off my back about it!!..sorry i just had to get that off my sholders)) rubbed her head where Renee had thrown another beer bottle at her, but this time Bella was looking the other way.

_So daddy won't cry,_

_Why mommy,_

Bella's heart clentched as she saw Charlie cry, tears made their way down her face as she sliently cried too. She was finally with her dad, and her mother couldn't hurt her anymore, she wanted to tell her dad it was going to be ok, but it never would.

"Please don't cry daddy." Bella said as she slid in to the seat next to Charlie and wrapped her arms around him. But Charlie still cried, after a couple more minutes he stoped but Bella still held on to him telling him it was going to be ok.

_Why did you leave,_

_Trying to run from,_

"Dad," Bella asked a few hours later as they sat down to their dinner, "why did my mother take me away when she left?" Charlie chewed his food for a minute trying to put together a answer.

"Because she was trying to run from her mistakes and bad choices. She thought that you loved me, more than you loved her." (( A.N: that what my dad told me the day my parents finallized their devorsed)) Bella nodded understanding the meaning in her fathers words.

_All your problems,_

_And all your pain._

Hey you guys and girls who read my stories!! The poem is of my own writing and creativity just like it says at the top. Tomaro is Easter Sunday and it is also my 15th birthday so as my present to YOU GUYS AND GIRLS I wrote this for you. Look for the next chapter of my story "Hopes and Dreams", you will be seeing more of Inuyasha and the boy's and soon they will all meet so I hope your guys Spring Break is and will ( for those who have not had their Spring Break yet) go great!

Peace 2 My Peeps

Kaliy-moon07


End file.
